Bathtime Madness
by BitterEloquence
Summary: Sometimes, you just can't win, Iruka discovers. With a lover like Hatake Kakashi, anything can happen and even the sweetest of gestures can become complicated [OneShot KakaIru] No warnings, just good clean fun.


**Bath-time Madness**

by BitterEloquence

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kakashi, Iruka or Naruto. If I did there would be a lot more KakaIru in the manga series and I'd be rich...

* * *

Iruka should have known something was up when he entered his small apartment and smelled…citrus? Sniffing the air delicately, the chuunin inched into his apartment, shut the door behind him, and dropped his satchel of scrolls to grade down by the door. 

It smelled as if someone had been cleaning with lemony furniture cleaner or something. That was a bit puzzling since Iruka hadn't dusted in almost three weeks and the only people with keys to his apartment was himself and Kakashi. It was then that he heard the splashing coming from the bathroom as a curse followed it.

A curse uttered by a very familiar voice and Iruka's brow twitched upwards as he discarded his sandals and crept down the hallway. The light spilled through the open bathroom, glinting softly across the foaming crest of a wave of bubbles as it floated to the edge of the doorway.

Wait a minute! Bubbles?

The chuunin was justifiably alarmed now and he darted the last few feet down the hall to rush the doorway of the bathroom. He almost slipped on that patch of bubbles and barely caught himself by the door-jam. "What the hell is going on here!" Annoyance colored his voice as his brows knit together. Inside the bathroom, Kakashi jumped guiltily and paused in trying to helplessly scoop bubbles back into the furo.

Iruka was understandably annoyed at what he'd returned home to discover but found he was still capable of appreciating the half-naked glory of his lover as Kakashi crouched there naked to the waist in ankle-deep bubbles.

The strong scent of lemon was most potent in here.

"Kakashi….what are you doing?" Iruka asked. He was trying to grasp for some sign of sanity in this tableau. Kakashi smiled weakly, the chagrined look of a canine who was about to be chastised crossing his face.

"Well…you see…your floors are uneven they slope that way." He indicated the direction the small sea of bubbles headed in with a foam-covered forearm as he climbed smoothly to his feet. Iruka felt his eyebrow twitch as a vein began to throb at his temple.

"And what does this have to do with you filling my bathroom with bubbles? What did you do you to furo anyway?" He eyed his bathtub with something akin to horror in dark chestnut eyes.

"Eh heh…well you see when I was in Water Country last they had these really shallow furo filled with bubbles and it was quite…er…relaxing?" His lover looked…unamused. Oh yeah, he wasn't getting any tonight. Think fast Hatake or you're going to be sleeping in the dog-house for a while! "And I know how tense you are when you get home everyday so I thought I might try and draw you a bath like that and see how you liked it."

Of course, Kakashi neglected to mention he'd gotten distracted with Icha Icha Paradise while said bath was drawing and that the 'bubbles' he'd used had begun to overflow out of the tub by the time he remembered.

Despite his annoyance, Iruka was oddly touched and he found himself a tad bit mollified by his lover's attempt at pampering him. A wry little smile curved his lips as he carefully stepped into the bubble-strewn bathroom only to fight back a sneeze as the citrus scent overpowered him.

"Ugh! What did you use for bubbles, dish-soap? It smells like lemons in here." The fact that Kakashi froze like a guilty child caught with his hand in the cookie jar was not a good sign. "Kakashi…." The jounin knew that tone of voice all too well and knew that the calm before the storm quietness of Iruka's tone could only bode ill for him.

"Yes, Iruka?" He tried to grin his most charming smile while stealthily attempting to nudge the now empty bottle of dish-soap behind the edge of the tub. Iruka, who knew his lover too well, had been waiting for the slight telegraphing movement of Kakashi's leg and his eyes snapped down upon what had once been an almost full bottle of dish-soap.

"You dumped the whole bottle in there?"

"Well I figured since the bath was a lot bigger then a sink it would require more soap!" Kakashi's somewhat indignant protest sounded weak even to his own ears. Iruka blinked and just shook his head as a wry chuckle rose in his throat.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Against his better judgment, Iruka found himself softening in the face of that slightly pouting expression on his lover's pale visage. The chuunin shook his head and moved to cup Kakashi's bubble-smeared cheek. "But a lovable one," A tender smile curved his lips as he leaned forward to brush his lips across Kakashi's for a brief and lingering moment. "Clean this mess up, will you? I've got papers to grade."

Kakashi's pout was back in full force as he found himself left cleaning up the mess himself. "Irukaaaaaa." The steely look from his lover had him shutting up and he grumbled under his breath as he started to scoop bubbles back into the tub with a grimace.

Iruka smiled faintly and slipped out of the bathroom with a soft chuckle before retrieving his satchel from near the door. Inside the bathroom, Kakashi eyed the seeming never-ending mess of bubbles and complained bitterly to himself. This was not how he had planned to spend his night dammit!

But Hatake Kakashi was not known as a genius for nothing and a plan just daring and wild enough that it might work sparked to life in his mind. Foam-covered hands moved to form the needed seal. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Kakashi smirked and eyed the three copies of himself. "Alright, so we need to clean this up." They granted him droopy-eyed looks of unaffected boredom in answer and slouched there. "If I don't get this cleaned up, I'm not going to get laid tonight and I'll have to bide my time torturing you three with Pakkun's serenading or something! So work!"

The best part about making copies of yourself, you knew exactly what your greatest weakness was and the trio of shadow-clones jumped into action. Maybe if he finished this quickly enough, he could still surprise Iruka with the dinner baking in the-oh shit! He forgot about dinner!

"Kakashi? What's that smell?"


End file.
